La institutriz
by ImaginaryTrouble
Summary: Sakura Haruno será la nueva institutriz de los Hyuuga, una familia muy influyente en Konoha. A cargo especialmente de la Srita. Hinata, Sakura, se verá envuelta en más de un problema... incluso en uno muy arrogante y orgulloso. AU.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes usados en esta historia le pertenecen al creador de Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto. En cuanto a la historia en sí, es enteramente mía.

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

* * *

**1.- Introducción.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Supongo que tendría que empezar a contarles todo acerca de mis hazañas, si es que las tuve alguna vez.

El lector tiene que saber que mi intención no es aburrirlo, mucho menos agobiarlo con un montón de palabras vanas, sino que mi objetivo es sencillamente invitarlos a acompañarme en mi travesía. No soy de noble cuna, no tengo exquisitos modales y estoy lejos de ser la compañía perfecta, pero no tengo lamentos impresos en mi boca.

El lector, asimismo, debe anticipar mis emociones y juzgar mis acciones.

El lector conocerá mis más profundos pensamientos con mano gentil.

Gracias.

Vivo en una modesta parroquia cerca de la Plaza Principal de Suna, un pueblo pequeño con aire tranquilo, de personas amables que rara vez ignoran un saludo de cortesía de un forastero. En sí es pequeña, no tiene adornos de porcelana ni figurillas de oro, nuestra parroquia es sencilla como el mismísimo Mesías mandaría.

Es cierto que no disponemos un presupuesto ancho como para gastarlo en caprichos, pero nos alcanza para comprar patatas y carne, para mandarnos a hacernos vestidos a mí, a mi mamá y a mi hermana. Papá trabaja arduamente para que no nos falte nada, mamá es ama de casa pero sabe tomar trabajos cuando hace falta.

Papá se siente culpable.

Mamá me dijo que cuando se conocieron ella pertenecía a una familia muy adinerada. Me contó que sus vestidos eran de seda y que tomaban el té en pequeñas tazitas con distintos dibujos, me dijo que no se arrepentía de haberse enamorado de mi padre, incluso si eso le costó perder la herencia y el contacto de mi abuelo.

Papá solía decir:

-Lo lamento Mebuki, de haber sabido que no podría comprarte un vestido digno de tu belleza, ni a nuestras hijas, no te hubiese arrancado jamás de tu cuna.-

-Ni lo digas querido, las niñas y yo te amamos por encima de las telas que poco hacen más que estorbar el buen paso.-

Tengo una gatita.

Es un animalillo de muchas luces que me entretiene siempre que le encuentro andando por el patio. Tengo una debilidad por los animalillos inocentes. Le he puesto Sasie-chan porque me ha parecido acorde a su personalidad juguetona y despierta. Tiene las patitas blancas aunque el resto de su cuerpecito sea negro. Hace caras graciosísimas cuando tuerce simpaticonamente, las damas me tacharían de impresentable si oyeran las carcajadas que suelto cuando la veo hacer tan graciosas morisquetas.

Lástima que no haya más damas que mi hermana para burlarse de mí, nunca he salido de los límites de las fincas de la parroquia. Papá no me deja. Ino ha sido presentada en sociedad hace más de dos años, siempre vuelve a casa cerca de las seis de la tarde con montón de chismes sobre las damas y los caballeros para susurrarme al oído cuando mamá hace la colada y papá esta fuera dando sermones.

No entendía porqué.

Una vez cuando Ino se había enfadado mucho conmigo porque sin querer había roto una de sus muñecas favoritas -¡Fue un accidente!- me había gritado, roja granate por la cólera, que era un fenómeno rosado. No entendí las palabras en aquel entonces.

Luego cumplí catorce años y mamá me dejó salir a dar vueltas por los alrededores… con un pañuelo atado en la cabeza.

Era mi pelo.

Mi pelo era rosa.

Mi pelo era rosa, extraño y era un fenómeno.

Por eso tenía diecinueve años y nunca he tenido contacto con alguien más que mi familia y mi gatita.

Temían a la reacción de las personas respecto a mi cabello, podrían encerrarme en un circo andante o apedrearme contra una pared -¡Quién sabe!-.

Pronto tendría que hacerle frente a mis ridículos miedos y a mis inseguridades porque me necesitaban.

Papá últimamente estaba pálido, le temblaban mucho las manos y lo obligábamos a guardas reposo en la cama. Mamá no conseguía trabajo como costurera y además tenía demasiado con los quehaceres de la casa; Ino había obtenido empleo como doncella de la familia de los Nara. No era suficiente. Los ingresos de mi hermana eran aún menores que los de papá, apenas nos alcanzaba para comprar ingredientes decentes para la comida.

Tendría que convencer a mis padres para que me dejaran desempeñarme para conseguir más dinero.

Iba a ser institutriz.

Uno de los beneficios de haber estado confinada a mi hogar era el tiempo de ocio del que disponía, mamá nunca me dejaba atender las tares de casa porque opinaba que era joven, y podía usarlo como quisiera. Eso más los libros que juntaban polvo en la biblioteca habían servido a la larga.

Sabía de literatura, sabía de latín y otros conocimientos básicos y útiles.

-Mamá.-

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?- Recogió unos cuencos sucios de la mesa y los llevo a la pileta.

-He estado pensando que podría trabajar.-

-¿Trabajar dices?- Preguntó distraída, frotando los restos de las gachas de la cena.

-Sí, papá no está mejorando de momento y he pensado que podría ayudarlas a ti y a Ino consiguiendo un trabajo.-

-Sakura.- Se giró y puso los brazos en jarra, sus cabellos rojizos acompañaron grácilmente en movimiento.- Escúchame bien, no creo que sea necesario que lo hagas. Tarde o temprano saldremos de esto y no quiero que empieces a trabajar desde una edad tan temprana.-

-Pero mamá.- Me quejé.- Ino ya está trabajando y es apenas dos años mayor que yo. Creo que es injusto y que estas evitando una gran ayuda. Me he estado sintiendo miserable viéndolas trabajar mientras yo juego con Sasie-chan ¡Piensa en lo mucho que alegraría mi espíritu si me siento útil!-

-¿Qué es lo que dices Sakura?- Gesticuló escandalizada.- ¿Quieres trabajar? Te aseguro que no es algo agradable.-

-No me importa, solo quiero ayudar.-

-Mi niña, tu ayudaras más cuidando de tu padre así yo puedo conseguir un empleo y terminar este mal tiempo.-

-¿Por qué no me dejas, madre?- Inquirí con tristeza.- Seré institutriz en alguna casona y no te preocuparás de conseguir comida para mí. Les enviaré todos los meses tres cuartos de mi paga.-

-¿Institutriz?-

-Sí, puedo buscar empleo en una ciudad o en otro pueblo, vendré a visitarlos en las vacaciones. Con el dinero compraremos medicina para papá y vendrá un doctor a visitarlo.- Dije emocionada. Podría socializar con otras personas y quizás hasta hacerme una confidente.

-¿Es esto lo que en verdad quieres?- Suspiró con derrota.

Me acerqué hasta ella y le acaricié el brazo con cariño. Mi querida madre. Su rostro estaba cada vez más aquejado por las arrugas de las preocupaciones.

-Si.- Susurré.

Ella se giró y retomó su labor.

Al cabo de un rato dijo: -Hablaré con tu padre.

Dicen que las damas no pueden saltar o gritar de emoción.

Me alegro de no ser una.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nueva historia. **

**Sé que es mucho, pero esta idea sencillamente se negaba a dejar mi cabeza. Probablemente no tenga éxito pero la seguiré escribiendo, aunque sea lento debido a la escuela y a mi otro fic (el principal). **

**Esta inspirada en Agnes y en Orgullo y Prejuicio aunque no tengo demasiado que ver. **

**Eso es todo.**

**Mañana o el día siguiente me pondré con el otro capítulo de Lo que solíamos ser (no me maten).**

**.**

_Ciao!_

.


End file.
